I'll Be Good
by Itsthemayway
Summary: Heather (Holly) Capella Ortiz woke up on her 18th birthday not knowing why she was in a field in the middle of nowhere. What will happen when she finds she's been thrown into the midst of her favourite book? Will she fall in love? Will she discover secrets about people she didn't know? Will she help save the wizarding world? Or will she turn to Voldemorts side and be a Death Eater?
1. Chapter1:I'llBeGood

Hi! I'm Ellie, I'm 16 and this is my first story. I really hope you like it!! I obviously don't own Harry Potter or anything you might recognise from the series, I only own my OC.

Enjoy!

My past has tasted bitter, for years now.

So I wield an iron fist.

Grace is just weakness.

Or so I've been told.

I've been cold, I've been merciless.

But the blood on my hands scares me to death.

Maybe I'm waking up, today.

I'll be good, I'll be good.

And I'll love the world like I should.

I'll be good, I'll be good.

For all of the times that I never could...

Severus Snape woke up on the 1st of November 1981 and wished he hadn't. How could he go on now? All of it, every day, every hour, every second of being with Lily flashed through his head, causing his headache to worsen. How could he go on now he knew he would never see her red hair caught in the sunlight, or the way her hands moved through the air when she got excited about a new spell, or see those emerald green eyes look into his onyx ones and see right through the azakaban worthy walls he always had up? Although he could see those same emerald green eyes just on the face on James Potter, it would never be the same.

Harry Potter. That's the reason he was still in this hellhole that people would call 'his life'. That's why he was still fighting for this pitiful existence he'd been so graciously gifted. Well, even if everything else was lost he still knew one thing, fate hated him. And for good reason too. Who doesn't hate him? Severus Snape, forever taunted and called names throughout his 'life'. Boy, freak, Snivellus, evil, unnatural, Devils child, ugly, Death Eater, slimy snake... There were only two people in his life who hadn't hated him or used him and both were dead now. Even his current friends, if they could even be called that, where all Slytherins and used him from time to time. Lucius was probably the closest he'd get now to a true friend. And while Lucius was a good man who regretted joining the Dark Lord almost as much as himself, Lucius truly hated muggles and, consequentially, hated muggleborns to a certain degree too.

Severus hauled himself out of bed, he was never one to give up. Not even when he wanted nothing more than too close his eyes for the last time and sleep forever, he couldn't. Lily's child would need him. And he would help. No matter how much the boy would infuriate him by breaking the rules just as his blessed farther had. He would save the child from harm if he could. In the hopes that when he did finally die, Lily might be willing to listen to his apologies. Maybe it would help if he got out his guitar. His lips twitched at the thought of anyone finding out he could sing. He was just the greasy haired slimy snake, no one would think he could actually hold a tune if he wanted. He wasn't good, by any means, but he was decent. And funnily enough music had always been an escape for him. It seemed to know exactly what he was feeling, even if he didn't know it himself.

Last night he was so overcome with grief and the shock of losing Lily he'd apparated to Spinners End instead of back to Hogwarts, but as it was a Sunday and as he didn't have patrols he could have the day off. He took a quick a shower and threw on a black turtleneck and some black slacks. He opened the window and made his bed, and slipped his wand in its holster. He then made his way into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He ate his cornflakes in silence. Once he'd finished them he placed the bowl in the sink, he would wash up later, and headed upstairs to grab his guitar from under his bed, he hid it there incase Albus or Lucius came over for something. It was unlikely but better safe than sorry. He sat down on his desk chair and strummed the guitar strings until the words came along.

When somebody loved me,

Everything was beautiful.

Everything hour spent together,

Lives within my heart.

And when she was sad,

I was there to dry her tears.

And when she was happy,

So was I.

When she loved me.

(--:--)

Holly woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. Firstly, she was not lying on her soft memory foam bed in her small, messy room. She was lying on something hard and wet. She felt something tickling her cheek and shot up, her head regretted that immediately, due to her low blood pressure. Her vision swam for a few seconds and then she could see that she was lying in the middle of a field. Huh, that's weird. She swore she got an Uber back home with Chelsea and Ashley after midnight. Maybe they got out and she ended up passed out here? Speaking of Chelsea and Ashley where were they? Don't say they ditched her in this field! Rude. At least she still had her iPhone 7 with her. She pulled it out her hoodie pocket and checked the time. 8:34. Well, at least she still had a long time before night time took over once more.

She looked around her to see if she could see anything nearby, a village or town would be great. She was a little worried but she knew that she had maps or her phone and if she found a road and followed it she'd eventually reach a sign, she would've FaceTimed Ashley or Chelsea, but she didn't want to bother them and if they didn't make it back home either then she'd be worried about them too. So she headed towards a large town in the distance, a lot of smoke was rising from the chimneys making the town look kinda spooky, but Holly had few other options so spooky-town it was. As she was walking she pulled her airpods out of her pocket an pushed them into her ears. She opened Spotify and connected them and pressed shuffle on her liked songs.

As she approached the identical rows of terraced houses, jamming out to 'I Can Only' by JoJo and featuring Alessia Cara, she noticed a river that looked like it hadn't clean for centuries. It looked like she'd stepped back in time thirty years back to the 90's or something. Ok now she was a little more worried, she debated calling one of her friends but decided against it, she should find out where she was first. She did pull out her phone to check Google Maps however, it said she was just North-East of Leicester. How on earth did she get there? She swore she was only in Harrogate which was only half an hour away from her house. Maybe Chelsea had said the wrong thing when calling the Uber up? That was probably it. Chelsea does forget things a lot more when drunk, who doesn't?

She eventually reached the entrance to the town and finally found a sign. It said "Welcome To Cokeworth" in chipped lettering. Wow, Holly thought, really welcoming. The name Cokeworth sounded familiar and she realised that it was the town her favourite Harry Potter character, Severus Snape had grown up in. She had thought it wasn't real but acording to the sign in front of her it most definitely was. She continued on, whilst she was here maybe she could find Spinners End, she thought jokingly. That is until she crossed the fifth road and came face to face with 'Spinners End'. Okay, this was super weird. There's no way Spinners End was an actual place...right? She stared at the small sign and blinked wildly at it, somehow hoping it would disappear if she blinked hard enough. But no, it was still there. Mud stains, bent post and all, as if mocking her.

"Okay, this is super weird" she muttered to herself. She decided to head down the street, I mean, it's not like she could walk away now! She had a split second thought that maybe she was dreaming, she pinched herself harshly. Ouch. Nope definitely awake. As she cautiously headed down the street and approached the the third house on the right she heard a voice. She paused her music half way through Running With The Wolves by AURORA and listened closer. It was a masculine voice, she would guess it was a guy but she didn't want to be so insensitive. It was 2020, you can't assume people's gender like that. She recognized the words they were singing though. 'And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears' he was singing When She Loved Me from Toy Story 2, and she would know, she loved the Toy Story movies, especially as a child. When he finished the first verse something complelled her to sing with him. And ever since her 16th birthday, two years ago exactly, she had promised herself to always trust her gut. She took the airpods out and sang along.

Through the summer and the fall,

We had each other that was all.

Just she and I together,

Like it was meant to be.

And was she was lonely,

I was there to comfort her.

And I knew that she loved me.

(--:--)

When Severus heard the soft female voice floating in from the window, in perfect synchronization with his own, their voices mingling together in a perfect harmony, for a second he thought it was Lily. Somehow singing with him from the grave. Until he realised that was an idiotic thought to have and that it was obviously some random girl singing outside. Though how she knew the words he was going to sing he hadn't a clue. He hesitantly moved the curtain and moved his gaze across the view till he caught sight of a young woman, maybe 17-18 years of age, around 6"2 in height quite slim and she was dressed in some weird green hoodie with writing he couldn't make out from here, she was also wearing a pair of black shorts over some black tights and some rainbow painted shoes. She had a necklace on that looked as if it was choking her and a few colourful bracelets around her wrists.

She was also carrying a rather large, green, over the shoulder bag. There was something in her hoodie pocket as well if the rectangular shaped bulge was anything to go by. He looked up to her face and found she was staring at him like she'd seen a ghost. She had blue eyes, the colour of the sky on a summer day, dark brown hair that only just brushed her shoulders, it also had one streak of hair that had been dyed pink at the root, purple in the middle and blue at the end. Her nose was small and button shaped and she had a rather round face that vaguely resembled a monkey. He decided he should probably go down and introduce himself. He closed the window and swiftly made his way out the front door. As the door shut behind him it made a loud sound in the silence that most of Cokeworth was constantly under. She jumped at the unexpected notice and turned to him. He made his way towards her and gestured for her to explain why she was on his property.

"Sorry, Sir. I don't know why I did that. I just couldn't help it, I love the Toy Story movies. My name is Heather Ortiz but everyone calls me Holly." She looked a little flustered and sounded like her mind wasn't really on what she was saying.

He held out his hand and said " Nice too meet you, Heather. My name is Severus Snape-" She sucked in a sharp breath an then started laughing. Not just light laughing either she was almost in tears because she was laughing so hard." I'm sorry, is something funny? " he asked politely.

"Oh, you almost had me there," She exclaimed" Severus Snape, my arse. And the Cokeworth sign an the Spinners End ones too! Did you plan this?!"

"Excuse me?"Severus was very confused right now, why would she think he was joking? And why did she think the signs where his doing?

"Well you certainly play the part of Severus. You look like his spitting image, what with the black hair that frames your face, the black eyes and the crooked nose, and you certainly sound a lot like him. Is he your favourite character? He's mine!" She sounded excited now, like she'd figured something out about him and he didn't have a clue.

"I don't know what tripe you have gotten in you head. But I really am Severus Snape an I don't appreciate my identity being questioned by you!" He was starting to get angry now, why she so adamant about him not being himself? This young lady was confusing him an awful amount.

Holly was about to tell him to stop messing with her because the joke was up but she caught his completely serious expression and had the gut wrenching thought that maybe he was actually Severus. "Wait...you're not joking are you?"

"Of course not! What on earth would make you think I was joking?"

"You don't know? But how? You were one of the most important characters? Aren't you supposed to be dead?! It's 2020 not 1990!" Holly was seriously losing her mind. Had Ashley given her some drug and now she was completely tripping?? 'Cause she sure felt like she was!

"2020! Miss, are you feeling alright? Did someone give you a foreign substance?" This was officially the weirdest day in Severus' life.

"I'm thinking maybe my friend Ashley did at this point! And why where you so shocked when I said 2020? Please don't tell me I've somehow become Superman and gone back in time!"

Severus had no idea who Superman was but this woman seemed to be having a bit of a moment so he asked her if she would like to come inside. She accepted and he took her inside and sat her down on his sofa.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Maybe some juice?"Severus asked.

"If you have it could I have some orange juice please?" Holly didn't really like any hot drinks. Tea, coffee, hot chocolate. She'd never liked them, and probably never would.

"Of course, I'll be right back" He exited the room and Holly took a deep breath an took out her phone again. The time now said 9:05 so she'd been walkin for about half an hour then. Great. She opened Snapchat to check if she could still see where her friends where. Yep Ashley was in Northallerton where she lived and Chelsea was in a little village called Dalton where her elder brother, Jack, lived. Whilst she was apparently in the middle of some nightmare. She usually had nightmares about getting lost, but, meeting her heroes? Not exactly. She was just putting her phone away again as Severus, maybe-not-Severus, entered the room again but this time with a glass of orange juice in one hand and a mug of something in the other.

She took the glass from his outstretched arm and thanked him for his hospitality. She was about to take a sip from the glass when she jokingly asked him "It's not got a calming draught mixed in right?" When he heard the question, Severus almost choked on his, presumably, tea.

"Well, yes but only a mild one. I didnt know you were a witch" Holly stared blankly at him over the rim of her glass. "What. " she responded dumbly.

"You heard me correctly so I presume you are not a witch then." Holly shook her head once his statement processed itself. "How about you start by telling me the date?" She questioned.

"Of course, it is currently the 1st of November 1981."

"1981! But it can't be! When I woke up yesterday it was the 31st of October 2020! How on earth could I have gone back in time 39 years!" What! This didn't make any sense! How could it be 1981! What about her phone? Surely that would have broken had she gone back in time! And what about Ashley? And Chelsea! What about her parents and her sister, she wasn't fond of them but she still cared! And what of her cat Sage? An what of her pet snake Eli? And what of her German Shepherd called Reagan? Who will feed them? Who will let them out and show them love? And what about her life? What about her job at the Starbucks on the motorway 5 minutes away from her house? And what of her dreams? Her dream of being an actress? Or wanting to be an artist? Or running her little horse riding farm in the countryside? Was she expected to just give that up?

She didn't realise she was hyperventilating but Severus did, he quickly grabbed her glass and gently coaxed it to her lips. She swallowed a little an then some more. Eventually she was calm once more.

"I don't have any answers yet but I will help you get them, I promise." Severus told her, an he meant it. He was intrigued by her presence here. He would help her.

"Thank you, Severus. I think I'll explain a few things for you first though. To give an idea of why I reacted the way I did when first hearing your name." Good, he'd forgotten about that but he did want answers for it. "Go ahead"

"When I was around ten or eleven I read these extremely popular books it was 2013 and there was 7 books in the series and eight movies because the last one was so long it has to be split into two. Over 120 million copies of the first book sold. And thats only the first one. And there are so many people who have only seen the movies. It made history. It was written by a woman named J.K.Rowling. These books where titled the Harry Potter series."

Severus gasped. Lily's child had his own book series? How? Why? This was such dangerous information. If she knew the future of the magical world, it could tip the side of the war when the Dark Lord came back. If he got his hands on Heather here, the light side would be screwed. She was in incredible danger just by telling him this. Though better than him than someone like Albus or Lucius. Or, Merlin forbid, the Dark Lord himself.

"I actually have a couple with me now, I've got the first one 'cause I'm rereading the series, and the sixth one 'cause that's my favourite one. The numbers correlate to the year Harry is in Hogwarts." Holly reached into her bag to pull them out but Severus harshly grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Don't show them to me woman! This knowledge is extremely dangerous! This could ruin lives! And you still haven't explained how you knew what I was singing. I don't know what this Toy Story is but I've never heard of it." He let go of her wrist and gave her a look to explain this plot hole.

"When I was younger, around 9 or 10, I loved the Toy Story movies. The song you were singing is from the second film, it's where one of the toys is singing about her old owner. I actually have it saved on my phone, give me a second..." She pulled her phone back out and opened Spotify once more. She searched into her songs and clicked the one she wanted. As the song started she turned back to Severus.

When the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the rectangular shaped object he saw earlier he was intrigued by its function, he leaned forward slightly to see the phone better. He knew what phones where of course, Lily had one in her house when they were kids. Merlin, her name was like a punch to the gut. But he couldn't focus on Lily now, he had to figure this situation out first. When he heard the soft unmistakable note of a violin coming from the phone he did a double-take, phones could play music? It had been almost 40 years but to be faced with such advanced technology form the future was astounding.

"How does that even work? Shouldn't it be malfunctioning, even just a little bit?" He asked her, blown away slightly.

"That's what I thought but everything seems to be working. Maps is ok, so is Snapchat. Even Safari is working! Hang on, I'm going to see if YouTube works. So you'll hear the start of a jacksepticeye video,"She opened YouTube up and, sure enough in her subscription feed jacksepticeye had posted a video. She clicked on it and his classic intro started playing. "Well, I guess YouTube works as well."

"In those stories, how much of me is in them?" Severus questioned. He didn't like the thought that this random stranger, and millions more in the future, knew intimate details of his life, it unsettled him.

"Well, you're in everyone of them. But you're not a main character so it's mostly dialogue rather than learning about you as a person. But as you were my favourite character so I went above and beyond to learn about you. So I know a lot. Enough to know you are probably extremely uncomfortable with me knowing so much. But you exactly change that. Unless you feel like dooming the light side by getting rid of my knowledge?" Holly knew that Harry actually killed egghead in the end but Severus didn't know that and she wasn't place in Slytherin for nothing.

"The light side loses? Oh Merlin... Well than I thank the fates for bringing you here, we might actually win then." He would be worried about revealing his true alliances to her, but due to the books, the chances were she already knew. He would also have been worried about her mentioning his death earlier, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of this war alive. He was a double agent, it was to be expected.

"Yes you are lucky to have me." It wasn't said in a cocky way, she just knew she could now save lives. Cedric. Sirius. Dobby. Remus. Tonks. Colin. Fred. Moody, even. Maybe Dumbledore too, if he was good. Holly had her doubts about Dumbledore's reasons for doing things.

Severus was about to reply to that comment when he noticed the writing on her hoodie and her bag. It was basically the same thing. They both stated she was on the Slytherin quidditch team. But hadn't she said she wasn't a witch? "Don't tell me the muggles made clothing and accessories to capitalize off of those books." Severus stated dryly.

"Yep, they did. I've also got a pencil case at my house an a total of 6 Harry Potter shirts. And several cups. 2 mugs, a glass and a plastic one I keep on my desk with some basic drawing tools in. I've also got a backpack that's Slytherin and I even made my own posters out of calendars that weren't useful anymore. I'm definitely not the biggest Harry Potter collector out there but I get stuff if I can." She should stop referring to it as her house as she'd probably never be going back. She'd never be going back. She'd never see Ashley or Chelsea again. Or Sage. Or Eli. Or Reagan. Or her parents. Or her sister. She'd never be a bridesmaid. Or an aunt. Where they even still alive? Or did she erase everything to happen in the next 39 years just by coming here?

"You're crying," It wasn't a question, but a statement. Severus had never been good with crying people. Or emotions in general. But he knew when people were crying you were expected to comfort them somehow. He got up and sat down next to her on the sofa. "Why are you crying? Maybe you should talk about it?" he asked as gently as he could.

"I'm just sad over the fact I'll never get to see my friends again. Or even my family. I'll never get to witness my sisters wedding or meet my niece or nephew if my sister wanted kids. I'll never get to see my parents grow old. And watch as they realise all the mistakes they made as parents. I'll never be able to teach my friends kids swear words and watch my friend go mental. I'll never get to prank my friends, or play matchmaker with my friends and their crushes. I'll never have another shift at Starbucks and serve someone the wrong drink, or misspell someone's name on their Mocha cup. I'll never pop down to the local Tesco at 6am because I need milk an then have to wait whilst they open. I'm going to miss out on so much because I'm here."She wiped the tears off of her face just for them to be replaced with new ones. She took several deep breaths. And then she had an idea.

If she could watch YouTube videos and listen to music, maybe she could FaceTime her friends? It was a foolish thing to hope for, but she couldn't help it. She loved her friends more than life itself. They'd rescued her from her family when she was 16 and they'd been inseparable ever since. She pulled out her phone and frantically opened the app. She clicked on Ashley's name. It rang for a few seconds that felt like hours to the grieving girl and then Ashley's face appeared in the screen. Holly sobbed her relief and something told her this was the last few moments she was ever going to have with her friends.

"Holly! Where'd you go? Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Questions where flying from Ashley's mouth a mile a minute and Chelsea's worried face joined her own in the screen.

"I'm fine. Why what happened? Are you in a hospital?" Holly thought she recognised the pale blue walls behind then from her trips to her doctor and phsychologist.

"Yeah we are, we were in a car accident. Turns out the Uber driver from last night was high as a kite and he crashed us into an oncoming car. We're alright though. Apart from my broken wrist, and Ashley's shattered knee cap. We made it out with only scratches and bruises. We we're really lucky. The driver wasn't as lucky, he hit his head on something and gave himself brain damage. He also shattered one of his legs when the other car made contact. Everyone else in the other car was fine as well. Karma was only getting the driver yesterday." Chelsea explained, holding up her bandaged wrist to the phone.

"Look, guys I'm really sorry but I haven't got long left. I've only got like 10% battery left until my phone dies so I'm going to have to be quick. I love both of you so much, remember that you are worth the world and that you shouldn't have to change or suffer for anyone. Always strive to be happy, but don't be upset when you have a bad day. Stay together, protect each other. I'll be ok, I know someday I'm gonna be with you again. Don't worry about me. Live your lives to the fullest and do things you've always wanted to do. And if you have any kids that their Aunty Holly loves them. Tell my sister to be happy, and not to listen to anyone else, to go for her dreams with no hesitation. Tell my parents that I love them even if they didn't care enough to know how much, and that I'll be seeing them soon. I love you both, so much,"She was crying again. She could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks. " Look after Sage, Reagan and Eli between you and show them the love I would've if not more. And look after each other."

"Holly? You sound as if your going to be killed! Are you ok?! Is someone threating you?" Ashley sounded urgent and Holly could see the panic in her eyes even if she was trying to hide it. Chelsea was already crying her eyes out too. At least Holly wasn't the only one emotional. Ashley had tears if her eyes, but refused to let them fall, ever the Gryffindor.

"My friend, I'll say it clear. I'll state my case of which I'm certain." Holly recited.

Ashley and Chelsea gasped. They knew what that meant. One of Holly's favourite road trip songs was My Way by Frank Sinatra. "And more, much more than this, I did it my way," They recited back to her. Ashley was crying as well now. "We love you too, so much." Chelsea nodded frantically.

"Shall we..." Holly asked. "Yes." They both replied in unison. Voices wavering. And they sang. All three. Together, through everything.

Regrets, I've had a few

But then again, to few to mention

I did what I had to do

And saw it through without exemption

I planned each charted course

Each careful step, along the byway

And more much than this

I did it my way

Yes there where times I'm sure you knew

When I bit off more than I could chew

But through it all, when there was doubt

I ate it up and spit it out

I've faced it all and I stood tall

And did it my way

I've loved, I've laughed and cried

I've had my fill, my share of losing

And now, as tears subside

I find it all so amusing

To think, I did all that

And may I say not in a shy way

Oh no, oh no not me

I did it my way

For what is a man, what has he got

If not himself, then he' has naught

To say the things he truly feels

And not the words of one who kneels

The record shows I took the blows

And did it my way

As the screen went black Holly let out a cry. They were gone. She'd never see them again. But she still had one thing to do before she could break down. One more line.

Yes it was my way

And as the last bit of her heart broke into two she broke down on Severus' sofa, in a town that didn't exist in a completely different time to everyone she'd ever loved.

Not gonna lie, I cried so much at the end. I hope you liked it! This took 3 days to write so hopefully I'll have chapter 2 done in less than a week. For reference the songs were I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young, and the song this story is named after. When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan from Toy Story 2 and finally My Way by Frank Sinatra. Also mentioned was I Can Only by JoJo and Alessia Cara. I love all the songs mentioned in any and all chapters of this story and I recommend you listen to any that capture your interest! Thanks for reading ️


	2. Chapter2:ANewLife

Hello!! Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!! ️

My past has tasted bitter, for years now. 

So I wield an iron fist. 

Grace is just weakness. 

Or so I've been told. 

I've been cold, I've been merciless. 

But the blood on my hands scares me to death.

Maybe I'm waking up, today. 

I'll be good, I'll be good. 

And I'll love the world like I should. 

I'll be good, I'll be good. 

For all of the times that I never could...

Holly woke up and groaned at the sunlight attacking her eyes behind their sockets. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked heavily at the light flooding into the room. So she wasn't on the sofa anymore. Great. She closed her eyes again harshly to push back the tears that remembering yesterday's events caused and sat up. The door was slightly open and the smell of breakfast was making its way to her nose. She could hear voices downstairs. Two masculine sounding voices if she wasn't mistaken, one that was more than likely Severus. Now was the other Lucius, or Dumbledore? And could either be trusted? Those were the questions she needed to ask now.

She cautiously got out of bed and sneaked to the door. She pulled it open slowly and peered around the door frame. She couldn't see anyone so she slid through the door and moved towards the stairs on her left. She looked through the banister and could see the once white front door she'd entered yesterday and the hallway leading to the living room. A shadow of a man and a swish of bright purple fabric caught her eye. Dumbledore then. Awesome. Well, this should be fun. She didn't know if Dumbles was a bad guy or a good guy so hopefully she'd be able to find out today with some subtle questions.

"- urrently have a guest. She's sleeping upstairs, so quickly Albus. I don't want her to wake up and come down stairs to find you here!" That was Severus, obviously talking about her. Although he didn't tell Dumbles about the books and her knowledge of them. So he doesn't fully trust him. Interesting.

"A lady Severus? I see. I shall be quick then I only need a minute of your time. I only wished to enqire about how you were but I see the approach you have taken to Lily's death. Just remember that you need to feel whatever you feel, my boy. And using women to divert your attention isn't the way to go about it. " Holly guessed that Dumbles was giving Severus a very disapproving look over his half moon glasses. And how dare he assume that's why she was staying with Severus! Severus wasn't the type to just sleep around like that!

"Albus! That is not why she is here! She looks only just 18 anyway, let alone the fact that she's just lost a lot of very important people in her life and needs me right now. She's vulnerable. Not that it's any of your business." Severus sounded just as angry as she was.

Suddenly there was a muttered word and a green flash and Holly wondered what had happened. Had Dumbles just killed Severus or something? She started creeping down the stairs slowly and a body gradually came into her view. It was Severus. She could recognise his black hair and his tall stature. She could also see his wand on the floor a short distance from his collapsed body. The old man wouldn't have just killed Severus, he was still useful and he needed his spy so it must have been Stupefy or Petrificus Totalus. She continued climbing down the stairs but as she stepped on the fifth one from the bottom a low groan came from the floorboards. Dammit. Well, now she's screwed.

"There you are! Hello there young lady, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Severus' boss. And you are?" Dumbledore asked her with that stupid soft smile and his twinkling blue eyes. Gods, he was so annoying!

"Heather Ortiz. Would you like to explain why my friend is passed out on the floor? Or should we cut to me bashing you over the head with a frying pan and tying you up like Flynn Rider?" She didn't have time for Dumbledore's stupid mind games. She wanted answers for whatever the hell that was!

"Ok, I shall get to the point then, as I can see you are not the most friendliest of people," His expression suddenly shifted, from the genial, old grandfather to something much more dangerous. He looked powerful and greedy. Like he wanted her and he was getting her. She leaned back instinctively, that expression was the most crude thing she ever been faced with. And she'd lived with her farther all her life. "You intrigue me. I can sense your magic and it's strong. And I do need another Horcrux. Fawkes is not nearly enough. So I'm going to use you. And maybe my deluminator shall make a good one as well. Come here I can't kill you on a staircase now can I?"

He roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her down the remaining stairs and let her go so she was on the ground near Severus' body. Dumbledore made Horcruxes?! And the deluminator being one explained why Ron had reacted so strongly in Deathly Hallows. Because he had two Horcruxes on him, not one. And Fawkes being one also made some sense. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at her forehead. She had to do something! She couldn't die now! She hadn't even saved anyone yet! And if Dumbles was this evil she needed to take care of two Dark Lords and not just one. She couldn't just leave poor Harry by himself! She hit something hard with her hand and she caught sight of Severus' wand just next to her left hand. Well, it was worth a shot! After all, Dumbledore did say she had magic. She snatched it up and pointed it at Dumbledore's face and screamed the first spell that came to mind.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" A purple light flew out of the wand and hit Dumbledore, sending him flying back into the hallway wall. Holly stared down at the wand in surprise. It worked. Huh. Well, she didn't have any time to wonder why that worked she was just glad it did. She clumsily got to her feet an shakily made her way to Dumbledore's body. She pointed the wand again and cast Incarcerous and Stupefy, just to be safe. She then turned to Severus and cast Enervate.

Severus woke and was immediately aware of a massive headache. Why was he on the floor? He remembered Albus coming over and wanting to talk to him and then he turned to make a cup of coffee and then blankness. Did Albus do something? Was Heather alright? He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Heather leaning over him, his wand was in her hand. He sat up and snatched it back.

"Why do you have my wand Heather," He then noticed Dumbledore tied up behind her. "Why is Albus unconscious and tied up, Heather?"

"He attacked you and was going to kill me but I grabbed your wand and used the Imendiment Jinx and then Incarcerous and Stupefy just to be safe. But more importantly, they worked. I've got magic Severus! I don't know how but I've got it!"

She was ecstatic! She had magic! She could see Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade! And go to Hogwarts... Oh, no she couldn't because she was 18 not 11. That was disappointing. She could still see Hogwarts though. And maybe she could be a teacher there someday. It wouldn't be the same but she'd take what she could get.

"It worked? Well, we'll have to do a Parentage potion for you then. It should help us discover how you have magic. But now we have to wipe Albus' memory, I'm just hoping it'll work, Albus is powerful and a master in the art of Occlumency, a bad combination for us. " He was also a master at both Occlumency and Legilimency but he wasn't as powerful as Albus and that meant it might brake and Albus would be able to see the memory again. And then he'd kill the both of them. He got up and was about to do the spell when Heather stopped him.

"Wait, let me do it." She wasn't certain why, but she felt like something was pushing her to do it herself, she had always been independent and wanted to be her own person so she didn't really read to much into it.

"If you're sure...go ahead." Severus wanted to let her have a go. It would be good for her to get a feel of Legilimency before he taught her Occlumency. And he'd need to now, otherwise Albus could just see the memory in her mind. And then there would be no point to hiding it.

Holly stepped forward and closed her eyes. She felt her mind, her consciousness, and reached out for Dumbledore's own mind. She felt it, it was a little weak, probably because he was unconscious. She slowly got closer to it, and when she was in reach she tried to simply grab the memory and replace it with one of Albus and Severus having a nice conversation and then him leaving. Erasing her presence completely. She didn't know if it had worked but it was the best she could do for the minute so she retreated back into her body and opened her eyes.

She was sitting on the floor and she could see Severus drinking some coffee and reading the paper at a small table in the kitchen which was joined with the living room. She stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm all done. You going to check it or shall we eat and then go?" She asked. She hoped he'd say eat as she hadn't eaten anything since two days ago and she was starving. She sat down in the other chair across from him, she picked up the knife and fork and dug into the classic English breakfast in front of her.

"Yes, I shall check your work. Eat that quickly though, we'll be flooing to my office in Hogwarts soon." Severus, who had finished his food, put down the paper and stood up. He made his way towards Albus. He pulled out his wand and cast Legilimens. He tried searching for the memory but only found one of him and Albus having a conversation about two nights ago and how he should stay at Hogwarts. If he didn't know what actually happened he'd totally believe it was a real memory. He was shocked, she must have some natural affinity for Legilimency. That Parentage potion seemed infinitely more important now.

Once he'd finished he stood up and checked on Heather. She hadn't eaten much. She'd left a few things half eaten on the plate. He was a little concerned but they had bigger issues right now. So he ushered her towards the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder out of the pot on the side.

"You know how this works right?" He didn't want her getting lost after all, that would be another complication to their already crazy day and he didn't feel like scouring the entire country for her.

"Yeah, you throw the floo powder in and say your destination clearly and hope you come out at the right gate." She knew how this worked, she was a little worried about stepping into actual fire but as long as she didn't do a Harry and clearly mispronounce her destination she'd be fine.

Severus held onto Dumbledore's arm, he stepped forward and threw the floo powder at his feet. He then stated "Severus Snape's office, Dungeons, Hogwarts" and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Alright, easy as pie..." Holly muttered to herself as she grabbed her own floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Severus Snape's office, Dungeons, Hogwarts!" And she was gone. It felt like she'd been sucked into the grate and was now flying past millions of fireplaces. Colours hurled by and blended together in her vision. She kept falling, faster and faster until she stumbled out of another grate and fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering up soot.

"There you are. Come on, get up we haven't got all day!" Came Severus' annoyed tones from her right. She looked up and glared at him. How could he be so blazé about it? She felt sick and her head was pounding. All those flashing colours had really hurt her eyes. She stumbled to her feet and made her way to where Severus was stood with Dumbledore next to him.

"Now I am going to make him invisible and we shall walk up to his office, can you levitate him over us, as I might need to deal with anyone we come across?" Severus asked her.

"Yeah I can do that, I think. What will you do if we run into one of the students? We surely will, this is a school after all." Holly didn't want to blow this and if she got stared at her focus on levitating Dumbledore might waver. And she didn't fancy seeing how the students would react to their headmaster being dropped 20 foot, even if it would be amusing.

"Most of them should be in classes. The only ones I can think of would be the year 7's and they've got exams and are probably studying in the library." The only one he could think of that might be skipping would be the Tonks girl, but she was secretive and wouldn't say anything if he asked. Or more like demanded. He didn't want Heather bombarded by questions.

"Alright," they executed the plan, Holly casting a wandless Wingardiun Leviosa, and started making their way down the corridors and up stairs to Dumbledore's office, Severus pointing out any trick stairs so she wouldn't get stuck. Holly was amazed by the intricacies in the walls. The founders surely did put a lot of work and love into their school. No wonder they were so proud of it. It felt a bit surreal to her, to actually be inside THE Hogwarts. Millions of people would kill to be where she was right now. "So, um long term. I don't know what I'm going to do. I clearly have magic and I don't know how to use it very well, I know the theory, but I could do with lessons but I'm too old to be a student."

" I'm sure I can figure something out. I could always ask the teachers to help you in their free time or I could train you myself," Severus would prefer to do it himself, but he wouldn't be able to teach her things he didn't really know himself nor would he have the time to teach her everything. " I'll create a plan for you and I'll ask Minerva and maybe Filius as well."

" No, I wouldn't want to take up you and the other teachers free time. I'll just teach myself. I'm sure I can do it." Holly knew she was being stupid and that she couldn't possibly teach herself but she didn't like the thought of taking up so much of other people's time.

" Don't be idiotic, Heather. You couldn't possibly teach yourself. You'd fail miserably. I shall teach you, it's not like I, nor the other teachers, have much else to do in our free time anyway." Severus could teach her Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions, Minerva could teach her Transfiguration and History of Magic and Filius could teach her Charms. She could learn Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies later on if she wanted, once she'd got the basics of the others down.

"Oh alright then, thank you for offering. Will I stay at Hogwarts then? As I'm being taught by Professors who work there. Will I get sorted?" She was excited to see the Slytherin Common Room. Or the Great Hall, she'd get to see the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling! She was getting so hyped!

"Yes I suppose you will, though we'll have to get you your own rooms. You don't want to be sharing with some eleven year-olds do you? I'll ask them to be close to mine, after all you might get lost or something sour might happen." He told himself that anyway, not because he genuinely didn't want her to get hurt. No, he had a responsibility to look after her and that was it.

"That would be nice. I don't really like the idea of sharing with some children. Even if I know them." She would have said more. But they had come across a young girl with bright blue hair and blue eyes, she had a Hufflepuff coloured tie on and was dragging a cart of, what looked like, water balloons.

"Ah, Miss Tonks. I thought I'd be seeing you. Let's make a deal. I won't ask about those," Severus pointed at the cart, " as long as you don't ask about her." He then pointed to Heather and gave Tonks a look.

Tonks tilted her head to the side, staring at Heather, as if weighing up her options. She eventually looked back to Severus and said, "You ask one question, I ask one question. That's fair."

"Fine," Severus agreed. "Will I have to clean it up?"

" As long as your not on the fifth floor then yes. Are you two dating?" She asked like it was a perfectly normal thing to ask.

Holly spluttered "What!" She asked incredulously. " No of course not, we've only just met a few days ago!"

Severus was staring at Tonks like she'd lost her mind. He turned to Holly and looked her up and down. He then turned back to Tonks and simply stated. " Excuse me?"

At that Tonks took off like the grim was on her heels, she was cackling madly in a way that reminded Holly of Bellatrix. That little devil child. Now that Holly thought about it, that was quite funny. Hilarious, even. She started giggling. Severus turned to stare at her and narrowed his eyes at her hand covering her mouth in a vague attempt to stop laughing. "And what exactly, are you laughing at?" He asked her. Glaring at her bitten lip that was slowly slipping.

At that question Holly cracked, she started laughing, tears where in her eyes by the time she'd finally stopped laughing. " I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it. It was kinda funny..."

"How? I didn't find it that funny. How dare she assume such things! Albus assumed the same thing, can two people of opposite genders not be friends without having questions and expectations shoved upon them?" Severus was actually offended. The audacity of some people!

"I completely agree, but your reaction and the way you glared at her, she just took off!"

They had reached the stone gargoyle now. Severus muttered the password (Acid Pops) and they made their way up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Holly sat the old man down and let Severus levitate him into the desk chair. Severus then cast disillusion spells upon the both of them, and Holly cast a wandless Enervate and then they carefully slipped out of the room an Dumbledore came too.

Once they had made it back to Severus' quarters, thankfully with no running into blue haired rascals, Severus told her he had classes in ten minutes and so he gave her a list of books to read off of his shelves and left her to it. She spent the next 2 hours reading books and listening to Spotify. Which miraculously still worked, even though FaceTime didn't. At 12:04 a small pop sounded next to her and she looked over to find, what she presumed was a house elf.

"Hello there! What's you name?" She was always going to be nice to the poor house elves. Even if they liked serving wizards and witches it shouldn't mean they get treated horribly.

"My name is Eten, Mistress. Eten be bringing you food on Master Severus' orders. Eten bring you what they be eating in the Great Hall." Eten placed a plate of lamb chop and vegetables on the coffee table in front of her place on the sofa. The house elf then placed a goblet of orange juice next to it and left with another small pop. She ate and drank in relative silence until, just as she was eating the last bite of her lamb, Severus entered through the door.

"Good, Eten brought you some food like I asked. I've got an hour before I have the 3rd year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. So we shall do the Parentage potion now. Come on, my personal lab is this way." He passed her and walked down the hallway and into the door at the very end that had stairs that spiraled down on the other side. She stood up and followed him down the stairs and into a long thin room with benches either side. On the benches lay cauldrons of all sizes and materials. There was another door at the opposite end to the one they had just walked through.

"Stay here, I'm going to get the ingredients we need,"Severus strode off down to the door an entered the room beyond. Holly only had to wait for 5 minutes before Severus came back out holding a tray stacked with different plants. He then segregated them into two piles, one bigger than the other and put both on the bench on her left.. He pointed to the smaller one. " You shall copy what I do with these ingredients to the best of your ability but you will not be making the potion as it wouldn't be good enough on your first try. Understood?"

She nodded to show she got what he was saying. He grabbed a long stick with big leaves on the end. It reminded her of a leak. He had a sharp knife in one hand and started chopping it diagonally. She saw an almost identical knife to her left and she picked it up an followed what he'd done, cutting in a diagonal line. He then grabbed the cut up pieces and placed them in a cauldron. He turned the flame on at the bottom an poured a large amount of a brown liquid into it. They proceded to cut, squash slice an dice the ingredients until Severus had finished with the potion. 45 minutes later Severus stirred the potion twice clockwise and then he turned the heat off.

She grabbed a vial off of the shelf behind them and handed it to him. He levitated it over the cauldron and filled it with the potion. After he had gotten rid of the unused potion and started cleaning the cauldron with magic. He grabbed some parchment an asked her to prick her finger with a sterilised needle. She picked up the needle and gently prodded her left pinkie until it started bleeding, she placed it over the vial and watched her blood drip into the potion. After three drops Severus healed her finger and cleaned the needle. He poured the potion onto the parchment and they waited until thin lines started appearing.

"You're related to the Lestranges, the Blacks, the Tonks' and the Malfoys. Wow, I didn't expect that. Though it does explain why you are so powerful. More powerful than Albus. You have so many ancient lines and the mix of muggle blood through your grandfather. The magic missing out your mother must have made it stronger in you." Severus explained.

"My parents are there, Maria and Raymond. My sister, Rose, and my grandparents, Erin and Thomas, they're french. We never knew what happened to my other grandparents I was told they died before I was born. I wonder why my dad never told me his family was magical. I would have understood. All those times I read about the Black family tree and he never mentioned he was a Lestrange!" She was upset by that, she could have known Harry Potter was real sooner if her dad had told her. And her Grandma as well! She was Walburga Black's sister! Wait, that meant Sirius was her cousin once removed... Oh my god! That's so cool!

"He might have had his memory wiped. Or his family made him swear not to tell anyone. They could have also cursed him not to tell you as well. Or he could have been angry, or ashamed of his family, we should be going now, I want to look into how you got here. I want to try and see if it was accidental magic." Severus was trying to get her mind off such a dark topic. 'What ifs' and 'buts' are never good things to focus on, she should just move on. It would be better for her in the long run. And he and other things to do before he had to teach his next class.

"Alright, lets go then." Holly picked up the parchment and followed Severus back out of the lab. She was also interested to see how she managed to time travel 39 years back. It was quite a feat to manage! And something she thought was impossible until yesterday. But Holly did have a knack for the making the impossible possible after all!

Thank you guys so much for reading! I've been working so hard to get this chapter out there. I really hope it doesn't sound too out there but I do have explanations for the weird stuff that happens, you'll just have to wait and find out! Posting a chapter every three days is going to be a bit stressful for me so I'm going to have to cut it back to once every Sunday, unless my brain decides to actually work and then I can post it a little earlier. Bye! ️


	3. Chapter3:AnAccidentalJump

Chapter 3! Let's gooo!

My past has tasted bitter, for years now. 

So I wield an iron fist. 

Grace is just weakness. 

Or so I've been told. 

I've been cold, I've been merciless. 

But the blood on my hands scares me to death.

Maybe I'm waking up, today. 

I'll be good, I'll be good. 

And I'll love the world like I should. 

I'll be good, I'll be good. 

For all of the times that I never could...

"Right, I want you to grab my arm and try to skip ten minutes ahead. It's currently 10:04 It probably won't work, but at least we are ruling options out." Severus postulated as they re-entered the main room. She did as he had said, closed her eyes, and thought of appearing in this room again but at 10:14. A white mist started to surround them and Severus had to close his eyes when it got too bright. After a couple of minutes the mist died down and they both opened their eyes. Nothing had changed so Severus checked the time with a muttered Tempus. It showed the time 12:42 still. Obviously that mist hadn't worked.

"Right, well that was anticlimactic. Maybe you needed the fear and adrenaline from the car crash to fuel it as well?" Severus was just guessing here, but unfortunately there wasn't any books you could read on time travel because the only time turners were kept in the Department of Mysteries. And they probably wouldn't be any help because they only dealt with several hours of time travel and not almost four decades.

"Yeah, I guess so? Something like the car crash might have caused my accidental magic to flare up. But why didn't I get it as a young child? I should have incidents I can't explain. I've never floated things when angry or turned someone's hair blue, so why did it act out now?" She could remember when she had desperately went through her memories as a teenager, looking for anything that might seem weird. But there was nothing.

They both sat down on the small sofa in Severus' rooms and continued their conversation. " It's common in dark aligned pureblood families to block any remaining magic in the squibs before sending them but that doesn't explain why you don't have it. Hold on, I'm going to do a full medical scan on you. It should let us know if you had a magical block cast on you." He hovered his wand over Holly and muttered something she couldn't hear. A blue light levitated over her, moving down her body. When it reached her toes it disappeared and paper shot out of Severus' wand. He grabbed it expertly out of the air and looked it over.

"Well, it seems you did have a block. It was cast on you at 3 years of age and was only recently broken, a bit still remains. I'll take that out, but it'll need to be the weekend when I do. It takes a lot out of someone to remove a spell so powerful. Only very powerful wizards can cast something like that." Now all they had to figure out was who cast it. There were only a few hundred wizards who could cast it. And maybe 10 or so of them lived in the UK. The Dark Lord would probably be the most likely, as Holly had said that he won the second war. But why would he block her magic and not just kill her?

"Dumbledore. It must've been him. He's got Horcruxes, so he could have come back to life after yo- errr, never mind, spoilers. He could have used his portrait in the headmasters office to find out that I was magical. Or could have had someone in the ministry... Doge! I bet it was Doge that helped him!" She felt she was really getting somewhere now. Honestly she wasn't surprised Dumbles was so so evil. She had never liked his whole 'I'm your headmaster but also apparently your grandfather and I care a lot about you Harry' act. How could he have not noticed Voldemort literally possessing one of his teachers? And it was obviously a basilisk that was attacking the muggleborn students! And how could he have not found the chamber, even if he wasn't a parslemouth, he could have found the entrance instead of leaving two twelve year olds and a stupid professor to do it! There was just to many inconsistencies in his story.

"But I thought you said the Dark Lord won the war? How would still have a portrait? And the Dark Lord would have destroyed any way to find muggleborns so he could just leave them to destroy the muggle world with their wild magic. So Albus couldn't have used it!"

"Umm... well, I'm a Slytherin and I was worried you would kick me out if you didn't have a reason for me to stay. So I might have told a little lie. But I can still save lives! I'm still useful!" She didn't want to be thrown out! She'd finally gotten to her true home. She couldn't leave it now! She'd rather die. This was where she belonged. She didn't even want to go back to Ashley and Chelsea, not because she didn't love them, but because this was where she would thrive. This was where she was supposed to be. She could feel it.

Severus was upset about the lie but it was her insistence that she was still useful that caught his attention. "Woah, calm down Heather, I won't throw you out. Why would I do that? It's not like I could anyway. You are a witch, you have a right to an education. I am disappointed that you felt it prudent to lie to me. And don't make a habit about it, the next time you lie I will be more upset. But it will take a lot more than a small lie to make me throw you out or stop talking to you. And, call me biased, but I can't exactly penalise you for saving yourself when I have done that many a time myself."

"I'm really sorry. So Harry did actually defeat snake face but he did it by luck, he didn't plan the way it worked out, he just figured it out before Voldy did. Basically, the Deathly Hallows exist, and Voldy had the Elder Wand which he stole from Dumbles' grave. He assumed it didn't work for him because someone else killed him. So he killed the person who killed Dumbles. But the wand doesn't work like that, it changes master based on who disarmed the last master. Draco disarmed Dumbles, and Harry accidentally disarmed Draco when he got taken to Malfoy Manor and so he was the master. So when Voldy tried to do Harry in, he got blasted in the face instead." And breath. That was a long explanation.

"That is quite an extensive tale. I think I understand what you where trying to say, but one detail is missing, who did kill Dumbledore?" Maybe it was Bellatrix, she was always trying to prove herself to the Dark Lord. Or one of the other inner circle, maybe one of the Carrows?

"Severus... I don't think you want to know." She didn't want to be the one to tell him that he was the one to do the deed. Even if Dumbledore wasn't the grandfatherly figure he portrayed, Severus probably still cared about him in some sense. She still cared about her parents and they didn't truly give two hoots about her. She didn't want to put him through that again if she could help it. But it was his decision after all.

"It was me wasn't it." It was easy to put together with all of the facts. She was hesitant to tell him, so it had to be someone who did care about Dumbledore but everyone thought they were on the dark side. He was the only one that fit the bill. And any doubt disappeared when she blanched and started to explain hurriedly.

"It's not like that, you and Dumbledore set it up. He was dying anyway from one of Voldys horcruxes, the ring. So he told you to kill him so you'd be Voldys favourite. And then you could work from the inside,"She had to tell him, she was the only one who knew the future. She couldn't keep something so big from him, no matter how much she wanted to. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't make me kill him." Severus didn't know what to think. He obviously didn't want to do it, but he did do it in the end. Murder can never be justified. Not ever.

"No, but you went through a lot. Alone. And, trust me, I know how much it hurts to be truly alone. I wouldn't wish anyone that. Especially not you." Hadn't Severus been through enough? He'd only had Lily and to an extent his mother. He didn't deserve the weight of spying. But he believed he did, and she was going to change that even if it killed her.

"Well, I appreciate the concern. I've got classes again now, you can amuse yourself without breaking anything I assume?" He had to teach the 4th year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors now. Great, the ones who were most likely to be dunderheads and blow up their cauldrons. Why did he take this job again?

"Yeah, I got my phone. I'll be fine. Have fun teaching the children!" She called to him as he made his exit. She pulled out her phone and listened to music for a bit. She'd also brought her IPad mini in her bag so she could draw on the random apps she'd gotten. After a couple of hours she started to get bored so she decided to walk around Hogwarts and admire her new home. It wasn't really new, Hogwarts had always been home for her.

She grabbed her ear pods and made her way out the door. As she made her way out of the dungeons 'Home II' by Dotan started playing so she sang along. It was fitting after all.

Broken stones, broken lightning

This house of doubt is all we know

Chasing down the sliver linings

Of wounded minds and wounded souls

Oh, oh, oh

We are coming home, we are coming home

Oh, oh, oh

We are coming home, we are coming ho-

"Excuse me, who are you?" Came a thick Scottish accent from in front of her. She looked up to see a tall lady in Royal Blue robes and a tall, pointed hat. Professor McGonagall!! This was so surreal! She paused her music to reply.

"Oh, hello, I'm Heather Ortiz. I'm Severus' friend. And you are?" She asked as innocently as she could, better to fain ignorance. She didn't know who to trust yet, after all.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall. Severus actually has classes to teach right now so he's quite busy. Would you like me to guide you to the main doors?" Ah, obviously she thought Holly was just some rando wandering the halls singing to herself. I mean, that's exactly what she was. She wasn't offended. She would have asked the same thing had their positions been reversed.

"No, no. I'm actually going to be studying here. I won't be joining the first years as I'm too old, but I'll be taking some classes. Probably the same ones, actually." She wasn't going to trust Minnie straight out the gate, she could be Dumbledores lackey after all. She wasn going to count her chickens before they've hatched.

"You're going to be a student? Didn't you go to any other school? Durmstrang? Beauxbatons? Ilvermorny? Any other schools?" Minnie looked to be baffled by this so Holly shook her head and gave a fake explanation.

"My parents lived in the middle of nowhere, there were no schools that were close enough to us. Not that they'd let me go anyway, they aren't the most likeable of people. They wouldn't have let me go even if I could have, just because it was something they could deny me. They never bothered with my education. They just left me to do it myself." That was partly true, they had never bothered with her education. Not after they'd taken her out of year 9. She'd had to learn what she wanted by herself. That's why she now had GCSE's in random subjects. She'd taken Astronomy, Psychology, a little Maths, enough basic English to get by, English Literature, Human Biology, Business Studies, Sociology and Travel and Tourism because that was what had interested her at 16.

"Ah, well I suppose I shall have to set that up. I'm the Deputy Headmistress so I have some authority here. I would ask Albus to help but he's got enough paperwork as it is. Follow me Miss, we'll get this sorted." She swiftly turned around and strode back the way she had came. Holly followed her up several flights of stairs and down long corridors until she entered one of the rooms on the right. When Holly followed her in she saw what presumably was the Transfiguration classroom, she then entered a room situated at the front of the room, left of the teachers desk, and sat down in the available chair.

"Right, lets get this sorted then. What's your full name and how old are you?" Minerva questioned as she pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"Heather Capella Ortiz and I'm 18 years old as of a couple days ago." Holly replied, she would have said the year she was born but she didn't think 2002 would go down well.

"Ah, so you were born in 1973 then. Alright, what are your parents names?" Hold on. 1973? But that would mean she was 8 not 18. What?

"I'm sorry, 1973? I'm 18. Wouldn't that mean I was born in 1963? It's 1981 not 1991!" Oh yay, another mystery to solve. Great. She was kinda getting sick of the weird things they had to find answers too.

"What are you on about, girl? It's currently the 1st of November. Have you had an accident of some sort?" And now Minnie thought she was insane. Awesome, this day just kept getting better!

"Look, I'm just going to have to trust you right now. But first you need to swear an oath to not tell Dumbledore. You can't ask questions yet, just please swear the oath." Alright, big risk time. Hopefully Severus wouldn't kill her when he find out. Minerva swore the oath and Holly proceeded to fill her in on the events that had taken place the past couple days. Except what happened Dumbledore, that would have been problematic to explain to someone so close. It needed extensive planning and Severus here to help, he knew Minerva the best and knew had to approach the conversation.

"Well, if what you say is true. It seems the time travel did work, but instead of ten minutes it took you forward ten years. We'll have to go and see Severus, if he looks ten years younger than he should then people will eventually notice. He went from 21 to 31 and that's not a seamless change. Come one, let's go." Minerva stood up from her desk and they moved back down to the dungeons. They walked past where Holly knew the entrance to Severus' rooms lay and entered the door a little further down and on the left.

"Severus, I need you for something, it's urgent." Minerva said in a clipped tone. Holly could see the young teens sat on wooden stools, that looked remarkably like the ones she used to sit on for Technology in high school, around bubbling cauldrons of various colours and sizes. The potions inside were similarly varying in colour. Some looked on the verge of exploding and some looked like molten lava. Safe to say that Holly was a tad worried by being within ten feet of any of those potions.

"Of course. Class. Finish up your Weedosoros potions, vial them and place them on my desk. Named. I still get ones without names on, are you so incompetent that you don't even know how to spell you own names! And no funny business whilst I'm gone, otherwise I'll give you detention for the rest of the year. After that you shall clean up your work stations and then you may leave." Severus beckoned them into his office which was also behind his desk in the classroom. They sat down and Severus cast a silencing charm. He then turned to Holly.

"Heather, I thought I told you to stay in my rooms?" Did he? Holly didn't think he did. She couldn't remember him saying that anyway. But it was best not to annoy the black mamba that Severus was so she'd go along with it.

"Yes well, I got bored so I decided to stroll around the castle. I was going to try and find the room of requirement. But I ran into Professor McGonagall and I told her what was going on. But don't worry, I'm not that stupid as to blindly trust someone, I mad her take her oath." Honestly, it was like she was going to have to prove how Slytherin she was, well fine, challenge accepted.

"Right, well it can't be retracted now so I'm just going to have to clean up your mess," He sneered at her but she could tell it wasn't really meant. "Luckily for you, Minerva can be trusted. Just don't shout it from the rooftops that your from the future and we'll be fine. So what did you want me for? "

Holly looked at Minerva but she seemed to be staring at Severus, scrutinizing his features. Ah, she was checking to see if it was noticeable he was 10 years younger. Or if he even was, she didn't feel like, she was 28. And that would be a bummer if she'd lost 10 years of her life. Though she was a witch now so she'd live longer, that was good. That might be why Severus didn't look as different as she'd expected, because features aged slower because of the magic!

"Well, you don't look much different than you did yesterday, but that means you don't remember any of the last ten years! I'm going have to fill you in." Minerva said, irritated.

"What do you mean'10 years'? Minerva, it's 1981." Oh, right that hadn't told Severus that part. Whoops.

"So it turns out the time travel we tried earlier did work, but instead of 10 minutes we went forward ten years,"She wasn't worried he'd be mad, alright maybe a little. But mostly she was worried about what they'd do now. " So it's actually 1991. But that means Harry has started Hogwarts! What is he like? Is he as sweet and innocent as he is in the books?" She turned to Minerva with these ending statements. She'd forgotten that Harry would have joined this September, and Hermione. And Ron, though Ron was her least favourite of the trio. She was so excited to see them!

"Well, now that I've finished the paper work. And it's almost time for Dinner, you can get sorted now and meet them yourself. If you'd like, that is." Minerva offered her.

"Really! Oh this sounds great. One problem. Will I sit at the house table?" She did want to be able to sit with the other Slytherins. But not all the time. They were 11 after all.

"I think I shall ask for a seat to placed next to Severus, for you to sit at. You may make your decision as to where you will sit. I shall take me leave now, I will need to get a chair and the sorting hat from Albus an explain to him your situation." That sounded great, she could have intellectual conversations with Severus or get to know Draco and Harry and maybe get them to be friends? She was going to change all the ignorance and blind following of things.

"Thank you," Holly called as Minerva disappeared round the doorframe."So, as you can tell I didn't tell her about what happened with Dumbledore. I'm a bit annoyed that he's going to be my headmaster but I can't do anything about that yet. Just be aware that you will have a new Slytherin after today." She was confident she'd be in Slytherin. It couldn't possibly place her anywhere else. She would take it as a grave insult if she wasn't in Slytherin. Not that she disliked the other houses, but she was proud to be a student of silver an green. Even if Slytherins were so hated by everyone else. She'd show Harry. Slytherins can be good!

"You are very certain about your placement. What if the hat placed you in Hufflepuff?" He asked her teasingly.

"It wouldn't dare." She sent him a look. If it did she would be so mad. She would probably sit at the Slytherin table 24/7 just to spite it. Severus snorted quietly at that statement.

"Right, we should head down now, so we're not late. You'll be sorted then you sit at you preferred spot an eat." He stood up and they both re-entered the classroom. The students were all gone. The work stations where pretty much spotless. They made their way towards the main hall. The entrance hall was filled with late comers for dinner. They entered the Great Hall and immediately Holly felt weak at the knees. She could see the enchanted ceiling and the floating torches. She could see the hundreds of students. And could only think one thing, I'm home.

She walked through the four tables and could see the stool, slightly bigger than she thought but that was probably because she was sitting on it and not an eleven year old. She could hear Minerva introducing her to the students and staff. She heard her name and saw Minerva look over at her and she took that as her key too sit down on the stool. She sat down and could feel the hundreds of eyes upon her. A surprisingly light weight was placed on her head.

Ahh, hello there. Very interesting. Time travel.

Oh, shit. It could see her thoughts and stuff. What if it told Dumbledore?

Don't worry youngling. I'm loyal to Hogwarts, not it's Headmaster.

Well, that was good. Crisis averted then. Slytherin please.

Slytherin huh? Most people ask me to not put them in Slytherin. Like a certain student I sorted just over two months ago.

Harry. Of course. I'll try and convince him that Slytherin isn't so bad. Hopefully I'll be able to get him a re-sorting or something.

Yes, a re-sorting of Harry Potter would be appreciated. But right now I'm sorting you. Gryffindor is completely out of the question. You are brave and courageous but not so much that you can be reckless.

Hufflepuff is also a no. You are hard working and extremely compassionate to other people, but you take pleasure in hurting other people as you have been hurt, or other people you hold dear have been. Revenge is important to you.

Ravenclaw would be a good option. But you don't actively seek all knowledge. Only that of which interests you or can better you.

Although Slytherin is not a true match either. While you are cunning and ambitious. Your self preservation could use some help. You spent 18 years in a house you knew you didn't belong in but couldn't find it in yourself to move away. Even if it saved your life. Because it would break your family's hearts.

So really, you are all of the houses in one. You cannot really be placed in one. These types of people are rare, but not impossible. The last one was Merlin, I believe.

But I thought Merlin was a Slytherin?

He was, but he chose that house. He had courage and bravery in spades. He was fair and witty, and he was also sly. You may choose a house or you can become the 'Heiress of Hogwarts'.

What's this Heiress of Hogwarts thing? What exactly does it entail?

You would have the same, if not more authority, than the Headmaster. Because Hogwarts has chosen you herself. You would have your own rooms, on the third floor. You would also be allowed entrance to the Chamber of Relics, the Chamber of Secrets, the Chamber of Time and the Chamber of Space. For each Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor left for the Heirs/Heiresses of Hogwarts. You would also gain control of the Hogwarts Gringotts account.

Omg. That sounds amazing! Yes please! I want that one!

A loud gong sounded from somewhere, Holly couldn't tell, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. The four house ghosts floated towards her at the sound and started chanting something. From each of them came a mist of the corresponding colour to their house. Dumbledore had stood up and demanded of know what was happening. But everyone was too transfixed by the swirls of light that danced around Holly to answer him. Suddenly the mist disappeared into her heart and the hat shouted out:

"A new Heiress of Hogwarts has been chosen. You will treat her like the royalty she is."

The ghosts bowed to her and then suddenly a new table appeared. One in the middle of the four house tables. A smaller one, with about 8 chairs. The Bloody Baron spoke to her.

"Heiress, you may chose any 7 students or staff members to sit with you during meal times. It is up to you to decide whom zounds wish to grant this offer."

"Of course, thank you Baron. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley. I invite you to come and sit with me. I'd also like to invite Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass to sit with me for this one meal." The students she had mentioned stood up and seated themselves at the table. As there was four seats on either side, predictably, the Gryffindors had sat on the left and the Slytherins on the right. Which left her a place next to Hermione. She stood up, handed the sorting hat back to a stunned Minerva, and sat down graciously.

"Excuse me, but what exactly has just gone on in my school?" Dumbledore asked to no one in particular. Nicholas, the Gryffindor house ghost, answered him.

"Hogwarts has claimed this young lady for her own elite house. You cannot change her decision an you may not contest any of our Heiresses orders for the running of the school. She has equal, if not more, power over Hogwarts as you do." Nicholas explained for the rest of school. He then floated over to Holly, bowed to her once more, and left towards the Gryffindor table.

The entire Hall was silenced. No one was making a sound. Until, seemingly all at once, whispers broke out and quickly turned into loud chatter. Holly turned to her guests and asked them what they would lie to eat. She called a house elf and had them get their food. Once their food was served, she started a conversation with Harry.

"Harry, right," He nodded cautiously. He probably didn't know what to think of this." I'm Heather, but you can call me Holly. I'm going to be taking the same classes as you and your friends." Harry, understandably, was extremely confused by this announcement.

"But aren't you a little old?" He asked bluntly. Ah, little Harry, so naive.

"Well, yes, but my parents weren't the nicest of people, and had we been close enough, or had I gotten accepted into Hogwarts, my parents probably still wouldn't have let me come here. They'd play it off like they were doing me a favour, but they weren't."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My Aunt and Uncle weren't very nice either." Harry said, morosely.

"Oh, I know sweetie. I guess you could call me a Seer. I've Seen some of your life, but I've Seen several different versions of it so I don't know exactly what has happened, but I can make some educated guesses. Which is why I shall try to get you out of there as soon as possible." She looked at him and realised that he didn't look exactly like James. If fact, he didn't look anything like James. She vaguely recognised some of his features, but she couldn't place them. He had longer hair, it reached his shoulders. He also didn't have glasses like she'd thought, but some things were sure to be different. But she still wanted him to do a parentage potion, just in case there were some nasty surprises.

She then turned to Draco who was sitting opposite her and asked, " Draco, I was wondering what you thought of the new defence teacher?"

"Quirrell? He's ridiculous, a joke of a teacher. He doesn't teach us anything he just stutters and we can hardly even tell what he's saying!" Draco argued vehemently.

"I know right, I swear he doesn't even say anything about defence. I tried using a auto-answer quill and piecing what he's saying together but it didn't make any sense. He just went on about a pet he had when he was seven! " Hermione burst in.

"Why is he even a teacher in the first place?" Ron asked.

"Farther said Dumbledore has the last say an he always does extensive background research before appointing them." Draco replied cordially.

"Dumbledore does have a history of appointing less than decent Defence teachers" Daphne added.

"And if what I've Seen is anything to go by, he continues that streak." Holly said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why what happens?" Blaise asked, leaning in, obviously interested in what she had to say. The others followed him and leaned slightly towards her as well.

"Well, I don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you. But next year he hires a fraud. Then a werewolf who honestly isn't that bad. He's genuinely a really nice guy if a bit on the weak side when it comes to confidence but other than that he's a solid guy. Then he hires a Death Eater in disguise. In disguise as one of his best buddies. So he woud have known it wasn't who he thought it was. Then he let's a lady who will remind you of a frog come and basically ruin your lives for a year then you finally get a reprise cause Severus finally gets the job. Thank God. That's the only year, other than third year, we're you actually learn stuff!" And they still didn't know the big secret about Quirrell. Wait, she had authority over them now! She'd need to ask one of the house ghosts if she could fire staff, with good reason of course. Maybe she could hire her own teachers instead. Then she could hire Remus Lupin!

"What about seventh year? That's only six!" Hermione pointed out.

"Umm...well, your last year is a whole thing I'm not getting into right now. Maybe once I know it's not going to play out that way will I tell you all about it." She didn't want to jinx herself after all. If she had anything to say about it then they would all have a pretty uneventful last year.

"What I'm wondering is how much you've Seen about each of us. You must have chosen us for a reason after all." Theo addressed.

"Well, I know a decent amount about all of you. I know about your family, any siblings you may have. I think I'd say I know the most about Ron's family, I also know a lot about you, Harry, because you were the main figure in most of my visions, and I'd say I know least about you, Theo." She felt that was a fair assessment of her knowledge.

"Oh really, how much do you know about my family then?!" Ron challenged her.

"Well, I know your parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley. You Farther works in the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts and he loves anything Muggle, particularly rubber ducks. Your Mother is a more stay at home type. You live in the Burrow which is locate in Ottery St Catchpole. You live near the Diggorys and the Lovegoods. Of which each have one child. Cedric and Luna respectively. I knew Cedric is already here, seated at the Hufflepuff table and he should be in his 4th year. Luna will be arriving next year and she will be in the same year as your younger sister General, but you all call her Ginny. You have 5 elder brothers Fred and George, of which Fred is older, they are currently seated at the Gryffindor table in their 3rd year along with Percy who is older than all of you, then Charlie works in Romania with dragons and Bill, the eldest, works in Egypt as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. Bill has long hair and a dragon tooth earing and he frequently gets asked by you Mum to cut his long ponytail. You have two uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They were both killed in the war. It was said to be quite a fight and it took a lot of Death Eaters to take them down. Finally, you have a Great Aunt Muriel who seems to be quite mean from what I remember and she likes loaning her priceless heirlooms to you for weddings."

"Wow." Harry gasped, stunned. The whole table was looking at her, mouths open. Even the Slytherins. The Hall suddenly went quiet and Holly looked around to see the Headmaster had stood up too talk. She turned herself towards him so she could hear him better.

"After a lovely meal I think it is now time for some sleep, off you go!" Dumbledore exclaimed, as if granting them a great gift, his hands waving madly through the air. Holly made her way towards Minerva, she would tell her where her rooms were. She got the location and password from her and finally reached her rooms. She didn't even bother changing her clothes or looking around her room, she just collapsed on the bed. She'd had an exhausting day, but as Morpheus took her into his arms, all she could think was that she was excited for tomorrow!

Thanks for reading!! The next chapter will be posted next Sunday :p


	4. Chapter4:HerFirstClasses

Chapter 4! I'm really enjoying putting this story out, let me know if you want me to do any more in the future! The picture above is similar to Holly's room.

My past has tasted bitter, for years now. 

So I wield an iron fist. 

Grace is just weakness. 

Or so I've been told. 

I've been cold, I've been merciless. 

But the blood on my hands scares me to death.

Maybe I'm waking up, today. 

I'll be good, I'll be good. 

And I'll love the world like I should. 

I'll be good, I'll be good. 

For all of the times that I never could...

Holly woke up to light flooding the room from the window seat across the room. She groaned at the sunlight which seemed determined to wake her up. Uhh, she didn't want to get up from her warm cocoon of a bed. What time was it anyway? It felt like she'd gotten barely any sleep. She grabbed her wand off the bedside table, where she'd placed it last night before practically passing out on her bed, and did a quick Tempus charm. It was 7:38 am. She had a 22 minutes to get ready and get down to breakfast. She got up and opened her trunk. She made a note to get to Gringotts as soon as possible so she could have some clean clothes. For now the house elves had given her a plain white top and some black leggings that were a little to short for her slightly long legs. She put her crisp, green robes over her shoulders, grabbed her bag, and headed out of her grey and midtone wood room. She enjoyed the cleanness of it but she was pretty hungry so she raced down the stairs to the Great Hall once more.

As she entered she could see Severus at the left end of the head table, with an empty seat on his right. She approached him cofindently and slid into the seat next to him. McGonagall, who was on her other side, slid a piece of parchment along the table towards her.

"This is your schedule for today, Severus has kindly offered to take you to Gringotts during lunch break so you can get your books, for now just use the spares we have in the classroom cupboards." She explained kindly to her. She nodded to show she understood and slid the timetable into her bag after checking her first class, which was History of Magic. Oh great. Binns. Well maybe she could sneak her EarPods in and listen to some music whilst doing some reading or drawing. At least it'd be productive.

She grabbed her breakfast (some fruit and a dollop of strawberry yogurt) and ate it quickly, she didn't want to be late after all, even if it was only Binns. She shovelled the food into her mouth, willing herself to swallow faster.

"Slow down, Heather. You'll get indigestion if you keep inhaling your food like that." Severus commented dryly, whilst sipping his black coffee.

"I don't want to be late for class. Especially on my first day, first impressions and all that. And I want to get a good seat," She explained, finishing her small bowl of food and swiftly standing up. "I'll see you later, I've got Potions last. After Transfiguration."

"Ah, I shall see you then, good luck on your classes." Severus wished her as she slowly got farther away, eventually reaching the doors and marching through them determinedly. He watched her go with soft eyes. He didn't know why, but something about her intrigued him. Everything she did was a mystery. It must be because she's from the future, Severus reasoned, she acted differently and had different mannerisms and opinions than everyone else. He just wanted to learn about what the world was like in 2020.

He finished his own breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs, and downed the rest of his coffee. He had to teach the 5th year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. He stood up and followed Holly out of the hall, the students falling over themselves to get out of his way as he did so. He had dunderheads to teach.

(—:—)

Holly stood outside the History of Magic classroom and took stock of the various students the stood with her. She saw yellow and green ties around her. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs then. The door opened next to her and she turned and entered the classroom. She walked down the aisles until she got to the third table from the back and sat down. She pulled out her EarPods and her phone and shuffle played her Spotify. She gjessene she'd somehow broken the app when she time travelled, because her Premium was still working. That was strange to think about, that she'd actually time travelled. She hadn't had much time to really think about what had happened. She'd actually time travelled. She'd done something, accidentally at that, that scientists had been trying to do for decades! And she'd been the one to do it! If she was famous in the Harry Potter films then maybe she could understand it. But just some random girl that and done absolutely nothing with her 18 years on the planet. Why her?

She knew it was pointless to keep speculating on such things, they would never be answered after all, so she focused on her note pad and decided to colour code her timetable. She'd done that in her High School years as well. Before her 'best friend' had ruined it of course. She'd not had many true friends. That was why Ashley and Chelsea were so special to her. The tears came to her eyes when she thought of them, but fate apparently had taken pity on her for it played Dance Monkey by Tones and I. This had been a popular song just before she had left. She normally didn't like popular songs because of their lack of talent and crude language. But she loved Dance Monkey. She turned up the volume and the world disappeared from in front of her as it often did when she listened to music. She let the song consume her and wipe away her depressing thoughts.

They say oh my god I see the way you shine

Take your hands, my dear, and place then both in mine

You know you stopped me dead while I was passing by

And now I beg to see you dance just one more time

Ooh, I seen you, seen you, seen you every time

And, oh my, I, I, I like your style

You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry 

And now I beg to see you dance just one more time

So they say, dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, ohh

I never seen anybody do the things you do before 

They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ayy

And when you're done, I'll make you do it all again. 

She didn't realise it, but the people nearest others her could hear the music and where staring at her like she had two heads. She was unconsciously swaying to the beat, not enough to be called dancing, but enough to be noticeable. Eventually everyone either fell asleep, or did something else. Holly sat there, by herself as everyone else already had seating partners, and coloured in her timetable. Once she felt like she had enough detail and if she added anymor it would look crowded, she stopped, she was satisfied with the her effort to make it look watercolour-esque.

She was quite proud of her efforts, but she still had time left. It had only taken her maybe 20 minutes to complete it so she still had twice that amount of time left. She decided to get out her journal and write down everything she knew about Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Severus and Dumbledore. She would eventually do more but for now she felt like these people were the most important at the moment. As she wrote she listened to various songs by her favourite artists.

She'd written a decent amount about each of them when the bell rung to signal the end of class. She packed her journal and her pens up and made her way out of the classroom, after the other students. She now had D.A.D.A. She remembered this year was Quirrellmort's time to shine. She felt a bit scared at the thought of being taught by actual Voldemort. She'd have to get on to sorting that out as quickly as possible. And she'd have to get the Stone as well. She didn't want Dumbledore or Voldemort having it. And the Stone might be incredibly dark magic, after all, it could make the Elixir of Life. To make something that gave life had to include either dark magic or sacrifices. Probably both.

Back to reality, she had reached the classroom and she saw yellow and red ties this time. She decided to take the same seating strategy as the last class. The very back would only bring her more attention anyway. And the last thing she wanted was attention from Quirrellmort. She entered the classroom and took her seat, but this time someone sat next to her. It was Hermione. She sat down and directed her attention towards Holly.

"Hello there, Heather! I didn't know you'd be having classes with us, I'm afraid your going to be disappointed in this class. Quirrell isn't very good, as we discussed last night." Hermione approached her. Holly could see Harry and Ron take the seats in front of them. They turned slightly in their seats so they could also hear the conversation.

"Yes, I had gathered that. What do the students usually do to pass the time?" She asked, she hoped she could do the same thing as her last lesson. Maybe this time she'd review some of the Harry Potter books, try to write down spells and potions she could remember.

"Well, most students do homework or read. I've tried to listen but I can't make anything out of his stutters. Poor guy must have been terrified in the attack over the summer." Hermione said sympathetically. She was sad for Quirrellmort?!

"I'm sure he did," Holly muttered. After all, meeting Voldemort must have been terrifying. "Do you want to listen to this muggle music?" Holly asked politely. She was going to tell Hermione the truth after making her swear a couple vows to make sure she wasn't on the old mans side. She could get blinded by the authority of teachers sometimes.

"Muggle music? Where did you get these?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Look, I promise to explain later but for now do you to listen or no?" Holly just wanted to get to work and listen to the music she loved. Music was something else to her. It was how she expressed her feelings. You name an emotion, she'll name a song. It was like her religion. It sounds a bit degrading to actual religions, but that was how she felt. Most people didn't understand that though, so when she sent them a song after an argument they were angry. They thought that she was being childish or stupid.

"Umm, ok then. Sure." Hermione agreed. Holly instructed her on how to put the earpiece in correctly. She then pressed shuffle play on her Spotify playlist 'My faves 2020 March'. Still Learning by Halsey blasted out of the Earpods. She loved Halsey's album Manic. Most of the songs just seemed to be written just for her. She got to work on her list.

Her break was spent with Hermione, Ron and Harry. They just talked about their favourite books until Ron decided to ask Holly if she knew what Quidditch was yet. Holly had always seen herself as a chaser. And she had read 'Quidditch Through The Ages' so she knew a few of the moves. She had no idea which team she'd play on though, with the whole Heiress of Hogwarts thing. She, surprisingly, only had one question for Hogwarts about that, why her? Why not Harry? Or someone else who would prove to be actual heroes? She wasn't complaining though, having some leverage over Dumb-old-door was helpful and she also had the vault with money in. She might even be able to claim the Black and Lestrange vaults since both Sirius and Rodolphus were in Azkaban.

She would also have to get a trial for Sirius asap and also get him a mind healer. And contact Remus. And maybe she could reinstate Andromeda and Tonks while she was head of the family. She had a lot of work to do. She had Charms next. So when the bell rang she followed Harry, Hermione and Ron down the corridors and into the Charms classroom. She was excited to actually learn something in a class. She had put her phone on silent although she was sure no one would call her. Imagine her mum calling her and asking her where she was in the middle of a Charms class. Holly snorted and Hermione sent her a questioning look. Holly waved her hand to say that it didn't matter an Hermione let it drop.

She learnt quite a lot in her first class, she already knew a lot of the theory so Professor Flitwick didn't have much of the main part of the 1st year to teach her. She learnt wand properties and the theory behind Charms as a whole. She found it very interesting to listen to. How different wands where better at different spells. She was very grateful to Professor Flitwick for helping her along, the other Professors hadn't even talked to her.

She remembered that Severus had offered to take her to Gringotts so she headed to the Entrance Hall. She realised just as she got there that she'd left her warmer robes in her rooms. She decided to try something, she held out her arm and thought of her robes flying towards her, through the corridors. Nothing appeared so she put her arm back down and sighed. She hadn't really expected it to work but she didn't want to traipse up the various staircases to get to her rooms. She was turning wearily towards the grand staircase, head down, when something zoomed down the stairs and hit her right in her surprised face. It was her robes! She heard clapping coming from behind her so she pushed her plain black outer robes that had a warming charm woven in, off of her head and looked up, frazzled.

"I'm sure getting attacked by your own robes wasn't part of the plan, but I must say that was quite amusing." Severus commented helpfully. She could see him leaning over her, although he was upside down at the moment. She sat up and turned to face him.

"Thanks," She said dryly " Think you could help me up instead of smirking at me?" He held out his hand and she took it, an then pulled him towards her on the ground. He tripped, and landed in a heap next to her. When he sat back up he glared at her.

"Was that strictly necessary?" He questioned sourly, still glaring at her.

"Yes. Now we're even." She answered simply. She stood up and offered him her hand, shooting him a glare when he tugged at it, as if to pull her back down again. He didn't though, he stood up after her and smoothed of his pristine black robes. She looked at him and giggled, hiding it behind her hand when his head turned to stare at her. She turned around and marched towards the front doors. He followed her and opened the door for her before following her out himself.

It was freezing in the Scottish November air and Holly quickly pulled on her robes, relaxing when she immediately warmed up. They walked down to the carriages together and got in one. The thestrals pulled them down the sloping drive and out the gates. Once at the entrance to Hogshead her grabbed her hand and turned them swiftly.

Holly was suffacting. She was being squeezed like she'd never been squeezed before. She felt like if her old friend Milly did when she got stuck in that child's tunnel at the local park. This sucked. She felt as if her breakfast was shortly going to make a reappearance if this didn't stop. And suddenly she'd gotten free of the ever pressing tube that seemed to be apparation. She looked around to see an old looking pub. A few people where milling about and she saw a young man at a table reading a book and storing his drink wandlessly and nonverbally. Oh. My. God. It was the true star of Harry Potter! She wanted to say hello, but realised that would be ridiculously awkward so decided not to.

Severus was striding out of a wooden door and into the outside world anyway, she hurried to catch up with him. He tapped a series of bricks on the wall and the wall shuddered and then moved into itself to let them through. Holly marveled at the magic all around her. She entered Diagon Alley and wanted to laugh. It looked so similar to the movies version it was funny. They must have had a squib or a muggleborn working on it. It was quite empty though, only one or two people where doing their shopping.

Severus strode off towards a grand looking building that resided at the end of the street. Other streets continued on off of Diagon Alley, leading to treasures untold. Or just other shops. Probably other shops. They entered Gringotts and Severus gestured for her to go first and address a goblin. She decided that polite but firm was the best way to approach a goblin. If they seemed to like her then it was working, if not she was basically financially screwed.

"Excuse me sir. I'm here to inquire about the Heiress of Hogwarts vault and also the Black and Lestrange vaults." She said in what she hoped was a confident tone. The goblin lifted his head to look at her. It seemed to stare at her in what she thought was surprise and then gestured for another goblin to come forward with its gnarled hand.

"This is Grogol. He will take you too the Hogwarts Heir vault and you can prove your proclamations." He told her, surprisingly without a snarl of some sort. The other goblin, Grogol, hobbled off to her left, down a large corridor. She followed him and checked behind her to see if Severus was following. He wasn't. She saw he had sat down on a bench and was reading a book. Holly assumed that meant he was staying there so she continued following Grogol down the twisting paths. They eventually reached the carts and Holly looked at them sceptically. She wouldn't like this much. She wasn't fond off rollercoasters that much. She only been on a handful. One that was extremely small and was definitely for children, not 12 year old girls. But she and her friend Anna had ridden it anyway.

She'd totally hated it the first time as she thought she'd only booked one ride but as they passed the platform once more, she had to accept she was in for a long suffering ride. Once she had gotten over the fear of how fast it was going she started to enjoy it more. She'd gone on another on the year before but that one was in pitch black conditions and she had her eyes closed the entire time and clung to Phoebe, her best friend from school. Whilst shrieking about how dead they where. She didn't count that one.

She got into the cart and strapped herself in. She made sure that the seatbelt-like contraption that was apparently supposed to save her life was working properly and then closed her eyes and layed back. She tried to think of calming thoughts. The calm didn't last long as she was suddenly thrown forward as the cart lurched down its tracks. She held on for dear life and tried not to throw up on Grogol. The cart twisted and turned wildly, like a cat when you put something on its head. The sudden drop that the cart hurtled down made her feel like death was a certainty. She hated the feeling when there was air underneath her when she was sitting down. It was so terrifying. If gravity ever suddenly stopped working she'd be so screwed.

Eventually the cart stopped and she stumbled out of it, completely disorientated. Grogol got out the cart gracefully and Holly envied his composure after being thrown around like the insides of an early Christmas present as you tried to guess its content. Grogol instructed her to place her hand on the door to the vault and wait, if she truly was the Heiress then she'd be allowed in. If not. She didn't want to think about how she might punished for trying to open such an important vault. She placed her hand as told and waited. She silence was daunting as she waited for her probable death. Part of her wanted it, she dreaded the ride back up to the bank. And she still had the Black and Lestrange vaults to go to as well. Fate was probably laughing at her misfortune right now.

Lost in thought, she was startled when a low groan of a door that needed a good oiling filled the cavern. She noticed the door her hand was formerly against was now slowly moving backwards, granting her entrance. Holly stood back and waited for the door to open fully. She could see piles of coins, shimmering in the flickers of light from the torches on the walls. The vault was practically groaning under the weight of the money and the various artefacts scattered around. Several long swords where mounted one the back wall. Underneath aforementioned swords, was a delicately carved dining table. Perched on top was several stacks of ancient books. Journals, Holly realised as she read the titles on each one. 'Godric Gryffindor's Journal' and 'Rowena Ravenclaw's Journal' were just a couple of the books on the table. Both Salazar's and Helga's journals were there as well, along with books written by them and other books they must have deemed extremely knowledgeable.

She grabbed them and placed them in her bag, she would definitely be reading them in the evenings when she had spare time. She looked around the rest of the vault. The only other furniture was a set of six dining chairs that seemed to be centered around the houses. One was green, one red, and one in each yellow and blue. Another was back and the final one was white. She found them to be extremely good quality and decided she wanted them in her future house. She realised something and decided to ask Grogol a question if he was still there.

"Um, excuse me, Grogol?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?" He replied. He seemed a little startled but Holly couldn't figure out why.

"Is there any properties that come with the Heiress of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, only one. A small manor was built for the Heir/Heiress by the founders of Hogwarts. The portkey to the property should be in this vault somewhere. It should be an intricately carved ring that has one of each, amber, emerald, sapphire and ruby stones set into the head of the ring. One for each house." Grogol explained.

Holly looked around and found a rather large jewellery box in the left corner that she'd walked right past before. She kneeled down and opened it up. Inside was a cup, a locket, a tiara of some sort, a long necklace and a small box nestled in the bottom corner. She grabbed the little box and inside was a ring exactly like Grogol had described. It was beautiful. The jewels were bright, the light from the torches bouncing off them and around the room. She slipped it on her left ring finger and put the box back.

"The pass phrase is Home." Grogol interjected helpfully. She nodded at him in thanks and continued her perusal of the jewellery box. She pulled out the tiara to look at it and jumped away in shock. The tiara was radiating something foul. It smelled like a torture chamber, full of sickness and death. Hold on, that wasn't just any tiara was it? That was the diadem of Ravenclaw! One of Voldie's horcruxes! She guessed that the locket and the cup where also the founders items. Only Godrics was missing. Holly quickly turned to look at the swords on the wall more closely. The farthest one on the left had red jewels encrusted around the handle and had 'Godric Gryffindor' carved into the side.

"Grogol? You wouldn't happen to know of any goblin magic that can destroy horcruxes without destroying the object would you?" It was worth asking, she had learned form certain fan fictions she had read on her iPad that the goblins might have magic of there own. Magic that almost all wizards and witches didn't know about because they never asked.

"Well, yes. But it will cost you." Grogol looked extremely surprised at the question. As if every other magical person he'd met didn't think they have magic. This, unfortunately, didn't surprise Holly. The magical population was even more ignorant then the muggles one sometimes.

"Of course, you can take the money out of this vault. The founders items are legend, they shouldn't be destroyed just because some wannabe has defiled them with dark magic. This is going to sound even weirder but do you know of any magic that could get a horcrux out of a living being without killing it?" She wanted that horcrux out of Harry as soon as possible. And if she became the head of the Black family she could demand Sirius have a trial and then he could gain guardianship of Harry. Or maybe she could anyway, Harry was family after all. Even if it was distant. Her great grandfather and Harry's grandmother were siblings but hopefully she could still take care of him.

"I think so but I'd have to check with my superiors. That kind of ritual takes a lot of energy." Grogol responded. He seemed to be less surprised at her question but was now looking at her suspiciously like he expected her to suddenly sprout a second head. Holly didn't think he was staring at he to see if it was her she was asking for either.

She ignored his piercing gaze and continued to look around. She couldn't see much else, just a few odd books and that necklace that didn't seem to be radiating any dark magic so she took it with her. She put it round her neck and admired it. It was silver, with dark onyxs that reminded her of Severus' eyes and rich blue opals with a light purple amethyst in the middle. She loved it.

After she had gathered what she wanted out of the vault and set dates for when the founders items would be ready for use once more she climbed back in the cart and held on once more. Once she had almost thrown up again and felt like her insides were a scrambled egg they have reached the ground level once more. They made their way back down the pathway and went into a room of the main entrance hall. Time to gain some Lordships!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, most of Holly's experiences are actually my own but I've made sure to change people's names. I absolutely hate rollercoasters. Well, the smaller ones are fun, but other than that god no! Come back next week for chapter 5, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
